Fate Given You Signs
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Bella's life was perfect. All that changed with one fateful visit to the Cullen household. That impulse decision will forever change her life. Will she get her happily ever after with Edward? Or does fate have other plans?
1. Chapter 1: Should've Said No

_**(This story takes place between Twilight and New Moon before Bella's Birthday)**_

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up from another night the little to no sleep. I never slept well when Edward isn't with me. He had explained to me last night that the family was going on a hunting trip with Denali clan and that he would be joining them. I guess that was their version of a family outing considering the Cullen's and the Denali's are essentially family.

I felt lonely even though he was only going to be gone for three days. I couldn't help feeling that way; especially considering resent events. *shudders* If one of the other Cullen's were here it would make it slightly better. I would have even settled for Rosalie with her hate filled glares and silent responses. However, I would never want to impose or ruin their family time by asking for one of them to stay.

I got up out of bed and crossed the room to my closet in search for clothes. Suddenly my alarm clock went off, filling my tiny room with the sounds of Taylor Swift's Should've Said No. I decided to let it continue playing considering Charlie had already left for work already. Me being me, as I walked to turn the volume up, I tripped. Luck would have it, if only slightly, that I caught my fall by landing on the bed.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone**

**Yesterday I found out about you**

**Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…**

**You should've said no, you gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, bout what you did with her**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

By halfway through the song I was singing along, not having to worry about someone sneaking in and hearing me. (_***cough* vampire *cough*) **_I don't even want to imagine how much Emmett would tease me if he heard. I am pretty sure it would be for eternity since he would never forget something this embarrassing.

A feeling of dread had found its way into the pit of my stomach. Like listening to this song meant something more than what I was reading into. Then again I could just be hungry. I chose to shrug it off and ignore it because right now I couldn't fathom a reason as to why I would be feeling that way. Sometimes I can't even place some of my own feelings. Ugh. Jasper's power would be very helpful right now. That way I might be able to tell what I am feeling.

**You can see that I been crying**

**And baby you know all the right things to say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We would ever be the same…**

**You say the past is the past, you need one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…**

**You should've said no, you gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, bout what you did with her**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

**I can't resist… before you go, tell me this**

**Was it worth it…**

**Was she worth it…**

**No…no, no, no…**

**You should've said no, you gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, bout what you did with her**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

With that the song ended and another started. Once changed and out of the bathroom I walked toward my ancient radio/alarm clock to shut it off. I only used it for nights when Edward was absent. I realized that I was ahead of schedule for school due to the fact that I opted not to take a shower this morning. I had planned to since I missed mine last night trying to spend as much time with Edward before he left, but it could wait till later. I just didn't think I had it in me to try and take one anyway, seeing as how I might drown falling asleep in the shower or something.

_You know what?_ I thought to myself.

_What?_ The voice in my head responded, continuing the conversation I was having with myself.

_I am going to head over to the Cullen's house_.

_It might help with your nerves._ The voice in my head once again answered. It was agreeing with my impulse decision.

Wow. Less than twelve hours without Edward and I'm already starting to have conversations with myself. _Great. Now I've gone crazy._

I flew down the stairs, managing to only trip twice which was quite an accomplishment considering it was me attempting to do so. Eating a breakfast bar and washing it down with some milk, I very anxiously grabbed the keys. My rusty, old pickup truck which I loved roared to life with the ear deafening sound of the engine working.

I made a mental note of how excited I was to get to my second home even if no one was going to be greeting me when I arrived. Even the thought of going there delighted me; the possibility of having my thoughts to myself in a place I loved. To just surround myself with all the pleasant memories I've had in that house, with those people. The very same people who love me and care for me despite the potential danger it could put them in. I smiled, completely content.

I drove up the familiar driveway, breaking through trees and stopping once in front of a large white house. I heard the quiet sound of music coming from inside. Edward had assured me that no one would be home, for everyone would be on the 'hiking trip'.

My curiously was peaked as I wandered over to the front door to unlock it with the key that Edward had given me. It was meant for emergencies or times they were not home. Hence it was a rarity for me to use it as their absence was few and far between.

Trying to be as sneakily as possible I headed up the stairs, following the music that was steadily increasing in volume. It was then that I realized the music was originating from Edward's room. Although, it was also not the genre of music he usually listened to.

I silently wondered if perhaps Emmett, Jasper or even one of the Denali members had come home. Maybe they didn't need to go on the hunting trip or possibly they didn't want to. Then again Edward may have asked someone to stay behind to watch over me in order to make sure I didn't get into trouble or end up in the hospital.

But if so then why would he lie about it? He wouldn't have a reason to keep something like that from me. It wasn't personal or private in any way at least not for any reason that I could think of. As I neared the door the music was so deafening that I had to cover my ears from the extent of the volume.

Putting one hand on the door handle I paused for a moment. It was almost as if my sub conscious mind knew that whatever lay on the other side could be the source of my previous feelings of dread. Like I was preparing myself for what I was about to find. Gathering as much courage as I could muster, I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, turning the knob and thrusting the door open.

What I saw was more horrible then I could have ever dreamed. I suddenly fell to my knees as the feeling of having the wind knocked out of me plagued my mind and I struggled to breathe. Silent tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I took in the scene before me. There, in Edward's room, was the sight of…..

_**Hey readers!!! This is my first story I have ever written. So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least one good review I will continue the story. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but before anything in New Moon. **_

_**WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!! **_

_**P.S. I haven't decided who should be Bella's love interest in this story. Jasper? Emmett? The poll is on my profile. *DAZZLES* Please Vote!!! **_

_**P.P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own the song **__**Should've Said No**__** by Taylor Swift. That is her magic; none of it is mine, unfortunately. Or any of the other songs I will be using later in my story.**_

_**Much love Delilah **_


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me Why?

**Chapter 2: Tell Me Why?**

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were showing me. Before me was the sight of Tanya entangled in bed, half naked with Edward. _My_ Edward. Just thinking about him caused a sudden ripple of pain to shoot through me, eliciting a mangled cry to escape my throat. Both of f their heads shot up, as if suddenly aware of my presence.

Tanya lay there smirking at me while Edward just looked apologetic with a mixture of other emotions I couldn't quite yet identify. I couldn't even dwell on the thought of wishing for Jasper's power now, as my mind was slowly fading into a state of numbness. Not numb from cold, but from pain. I was slipping towards a catatonic state.

"Please, _please_ tell me why?" I muttered, barley audible to my inferior human ears; although it was just loud enough for the mythical creatures in the room to hear. They're reactions were what I expected; Tanya's smirk became more pronounced while Edward dressed him self in vampire sped into a pair of boxers. Edward, the vampire, the one I trusted my life, soul, and life in his hands.

"_Why_?" I managed to croak throughout all the pain. Silent tears fell onto my face, my body still shutting itself down into a lifeless zombie.

"Shh, Bella calm down. Shh. Bell, my love, please calm down," He cooed at me while I fell onto the gold carpet of his room. He pulled me into his arms and my sobs became noticeably louder.

It was at that point, I finally lost it. _How_ _dare he console me when he is the one who caused all this?_ I shot out of his cold arms causing him to fall back in surprise. "_Excuse me?!_ I come here, to my second home, only to find my boyfriend in bed with this little hussy of a family member. And you…YOU… want to console me?!" I shrieked at him.

"Bella, I am so sorry, but…," he trailed off obviously not know what to say. "I don't know what I was thinking. But we can get past this. I know we can," he continued.

I glared daggers in his direction before stalking out of the room, not even sparing either of them a final glance. My sudden out burst of confidence was wearing off and I knew that one last look may cause me to break down even further.

Once my feet hit the bottom of the stairs I began sprinting towards the front door, hoping I didn't trip along the way. Luck was not with me as I thrust open the front door only to fall into a cold, strong grasp that immediately reminded me of _him_.

"Bella?" asked a concerned voice. More questions concerning myself were quickly asked, but I was listening half-heartedly. I was too busy replaying the previous scene upstairs in my mind. It was like a worn out recording of my favorite song stuck on repeat.

Without warning my legs wobbled for a few moments before I collapsed, only to be caught once more by the hands grasping my arms. The grip tightened slightly and suddenly I was being carried bridle style to the couch. Out of nowhere there was loud growl. I could only guess it came from whoever had stumbled upon the drama upstairs.

I spent my time pondering to myself. _Was I ugly? I mean I knew that I wasn't gorgeous like Rosalie or Alice. I was just ordinary. Just another plain Jane. Was it because I wasn't a beautiful vampire? Maybe I wasn't durable enough for the things he wanted to do? Did he even love me? Did the rest of the family even love me or was that all an act? Was the rest of the family going to kick me out? If not do I even want to get changed anymore? Should I leave and stay away from them? Does anyone else even care? _These thoughts continued to plague my mind.

Whoever was comforting me, as I shed bitter tears, was placing my head in their lap whilst stroking my hair. Noting the surge of calm flowing through me my eyes shot open of their own accord. I had only one guess as to who was down here soothing me. Jasper. My wailing subsided to quiet whimpers.

When I finally started to get a grip on my surroundings, I noticed Jasper staring down at me with nothing but concern. Turning my head to try to neutralize the blush quickly forming on my cheeks, I gave him a watery smile. My face was tears-stricken I'm sure I looked a mess; red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Confusion settled over me as I abruptly wondered how Jasper was not tempted by my 'editable scent'.

Shoving that thought aside I rotated my head back around to look up at Jasper, as he asked, "How are you feeling?" It was an innocent enough question, but really he of all people should know how I was feeling. Even if he didn't have his gift all he needed to do was put himself in my shoes. I burst out bawling once again. Jasper instantly pulled me up into a sitting position and onto his lap; hugging me to his chest as I let it all out. I ruined his shirt with my seemingly endless tears.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay. Shh," he repeatedly murmured softly. My blubbering turned to meek sighs of sorrow as he rocked me back and forth in his arms for what seemed like hours, although I am sure it was only minutes.

After awhile the clamor of yells lulled down to a muttered argument. Sighing deeply, I realized I didn't want to be present when everyone returned downstairs. I couldn't face them yet as I was sure they would kick me out of their family now. I mean after all Edw-, _he_, is their son.

Exhaling, I pulled out of the comfortable embrace of Jasper's arms and eyed his gaze. He still appeared to be concerned along with other minor emotions etched into his expression.

"Jasper? Do you think you could take me home?" I inquired. "I don't think I could do it alone," I added as an afterthought.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" He implored. I only nodded, my throat feeling hoarse. He responded indicating that he would as he turned his head towards the stairs and sighed. Assuming the rest of the family must have heard, Jasper stood while wrapping an arm around my thin waist to hold me up.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"You're welcome Darlin'," he remarked, his Texas accent becoming more pronounced than normal. I dug my hand into my jean pocket to retrieve my keys, dropping them into his outstretched, open palm. After helping me in, he ran around to the driver's seat.

* * *

The ride home was full of Jasper's calming waves and anxious glances, thinking I might break down any minute, while I watched the scenery drift past me out my side window. He slowly pulled into the empty drive and then rushed to my door before I could even reach out to touch the handle.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? Would you like me to stay?" his questions were shooting out one after another. "Or do you want me to call someone else for you?" his tranquil voice considered.

"I'll be fine," I assured, my voice betraying me by breaking half way through.

He raised an inquiring eyebrow at me as if he didn't believe me. I sighed before reassuring him, "I swear I'll be fine. I will call if I need anything."

"If you're sure, I will check on you later." Out stretching his hand, he gave me my keys. He walked forward tentatively and hugged me tightly; shaking stray pieces of dirty blonde hair from his eyes. It may not cure my pain but it helped and coming from Jasper it meant a lot. Stepping back he looked me over once more. I blinked; he was gone.

I looked up at the front of my house as I advanced to the front door, pulling out my key to unlock it. Once I trudged up the stairs to my room I fell onto the top of my bed. I laid on the fully made queen bed for nearly 5 minutes just staring out the window at the gray, gloomy weather of Fork. It was almost as if the weather was reflecting my mood.

Deciding to take a shower I grabbed some comfy sweat pants along with my favorite holey t-shirt along and an extra big sweatshirt. Grasping a clean pair of underwear and a bra as well, I wandered idly to the shower with my bag of toiletries.

The shower helped only slightly before the water abruptly turned ice cold, like _his _touch. Immediately I shuffled out of the shower and got dressed and preceded to my room. I tripped along the way, my hands flying out in front to protect myself. I hit the floor hard and could already feel the bruises that were likely to form. The realization that there were typically a stone cold grasp there to save me along with a handsome crooked smile left me gasping for air. I was desperate for those beautiful topaz eyes to look back at me.

_Snap out of it Bella!_ I chastised myself.

Shaking my head in a futile attempt to clear my thoughts, I continued to my room. Thankfully I made it there without any more incidents. Out of things to do in order to keep myself busy I settled on doing the inevitable, giving myself thinking time. To set the mood even further the weather took a turn for the worst as it thundered and then proceeded to pour.

Passing my CD player I put in my Taylor Swift Fearless CD and threw _his_ CD that contained my lullaby on to the ground, cracking it in half. Satisfied that it was truly broken I turned on the CD player and set it to repeat the song Tell Me Why. Looking out at the dismal weather I was struck with a brilliant idea. I gathered up the pieces of _his_ CD and opened my window a crack. I tossed them out into the rain knowing I would never forgive him. _Ever_.

I altered the volume on the CD player and lay in my bed. I thought about everything that happened to me today and all that had happened in the year that I have spent in Forks.

I remembered the first day I attended the school where I met Ed-_him_. I looked back on when _he_ had first taken me to our meadow, when I first met _his_ family, and when I was on the run from James. I recalled all of the nights that I had snuggled into _his_ cold embrace and fell asleep soundly. _He_ would hum my lullaby that he had composed for me.

My head reeled as I tried to relieve every single moment with the only love of my life. But reliving it all only caused me even more pain and I still couldn't pick up on when _he_ had lied to me.

_But maybe __**he**__ had lied the whole time. _

_But why would __**he**__ do that?_ I mentally challenged myself. I couldn't think of answer as to why _he_ would do that. Yet I still couldn't think of when _he_ stopped loving me. Neither could I think of when _he_ must have started to fake it. I wondered why I hadn't noticed before this. But then again _he_ is a vampire who has been around for at least 100; _he_ has got to be pretty good at lying by now.

My eyelids became heavy as I felt fatigue from today's events start to creep up on me. Fluttering my eyelids closed, I snuggling deeper into the sheets, I drifted off into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep free from the living nightmare that was my life as exhaustion and pain took me over from today's events, hearing the lyrics of Tell Me Why…the new theme song of my life.

**I took a chance, I took a shot  
****And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
****You took a swing, I took it hard  
****And down here from the ground I see who you are.  
****  
I'm sick and tired of you attitude  
****I'm feelin' like I don't know you  
****You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
****And I need you like a heartbeat  
****But you know you got a mean streak  
****Makes me run for cover when you're around  
****And here's to you and your temper  
****Yes, I remember what you said last night  
****And I know that you see what you're doin' to me  
****Tell me why****You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
****Well I get so confused and frustrated  
****Forget what I'm tryin' to say, oh oh  
****  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
****I got no one to believe in  
****You tell me that you want me then push me around  
****And I need you like a heartbeat  
****But you know you've got a mean streak  
****Makes me run for cover when you're around  
****Here's to you and your temper  
****Yes, I remember what you said last night  
****And I know that you see what you're doin' to me  
****Tell me why****Why-i-i do you have to make me small  
****So you can fell whole inside  
****Why, do you have to put down my dreams  
****So you're the only thing on my mind****I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
****I'm feeling like I don't know you  
****You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
****I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
****I got no one to believe in  
****You ask me for love me then push me around  
****Here's to you and you temper  
****Yes, I remember what you said last night  
****And I know that you see what you're doin' to me  
****Why, tell me why  
****  
I take a step back, let you go  
****I told you I'm not bulletproof  
****Now you know**

Little did I know the real nightmare was only just beginning…

* * *

_**Hey readers!!! This is the second epic chapter in **__**Fate Given You Signs.**_

_**Also the votes are in. Drumroll please…the winner to be Bella's love interest is going to be…JASPER!!!**_

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 2 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 3 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but before anything in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own the song **__**Tell Me Why**__** by Taylor Swift. That is her magic; none of it is mine, unfortunately. Or any of the other songs I will be using later in my story.**_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


	3. Chapter 3: Look After You

**Chapter 3: Look After You**

**(Jasper's POV)**

Rushing home, with the rest following behind me, I could hear Bella sobbing. Pushing to go faster I cursed my self for not being faster. I could feel her anguish and unbearable pain. Her emotions dropped. I couldn't feel a thing aside from numbness. Suddenly, I realized that I started understand what was happening to her emotions. Bella was going into a cationic state. I could feel her shutting her self off from everything around her. She was truly turning numb from all of her emotions. Then the numbness changed.

I felt uncontrollable anger coursed through me. Bella must be the source. I ran more concerned and angered than when Alice had first told me of her vision.

"Bella, I am so sorry, but…," he trailed off obviously not knowing how to continue, "I don't know what I was thinking. But we can get past this I know we can," I heard the bastard of my brother continue from inside the house.

The anger faltered briefly before it changed to sadness, heartbreak, worthlessness, insecure and pain. I could faintly hear her start to sprint towards the door as soon I got closer. Thrusting open the door Bella fell into my arms. I felt her emotions spike ten-fold.

"Bella?" I asked in a genuinely concerned voice. The rest of my family started to ask her questions asking mainly the same thing, was she alright. It was a stupid question really, of course she wasn't alright. You didn't need to be empathic to know that. She wasn't listening to us, as I could tell because she was only a constant set of emotions. Heartbreak, worthlessness, sadness, pain and a twinge of anger that would show up and leave as quickly as it had come. It was a constant feeling. It would change and then replay over again. It was as if she was replaying what whatever she had seen over and over again. With out warning Bella's legs wobbled for a few moments and then she collapsed, only to be caught by me. I tightened my grip on her frail, fragile, shaking form. Picking her up bridal style I gently carried her over to the couch that was placed in the living room. The rest of the family continued up the stairs seeing as they couldn't help Bella.

You could hear a chorus of growls rang throughout that house. I assumed the others must have found what had put Bella in such a state. More growls erupted along with yelling, swearing, objects breaking and someone being punched.

I comforted her as she shed bitter tears. Placing her head in my lap while starting to stroke her silky hair. She was still feeling the onslaught of bitter emotion, noting so I sent a wave of calm and tranquility at her beautifully broken form. Bella's eyes shot open only to show me her chocolate brown orbs that looked gratefully up at me. She must have figured out who was the one that was comforting her. As much as I wanted to be upstairs murdering Edward for hurting her, I knew that she needed me, which was enough to make me stay here.

Her wailing calmed down to only quiet whimpers. Starring down the whole time, she looked up at me noticing my concern. She turned her head away from me to try and neutralize the blush that was steadily growing on her checks. The monster that was inside of me roared and tried to convince me to have a taste of the sweet nectar that was pooling underneath the skin on her checks. I pushed it back, concentrating on the emotions around me.

Giving me a watery smile, her cheeks glistened in the light, still wet. Her insecurity spiked. I inwardly smiled, sometimes she worried about the most trivial things. I assumed that she was worried about how she looked. Red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks adorned the face that I love. The angelic face was consumed in sadness. A rush of her confusion washed over me. I wished I could smooth out the lines steadily forming on her forehead. She was probably wondering how I wasn't tempted to drain her. Sometimes she had no idea how right she was.

Rotating her head back around to face me as soon as the flush left her checks. "How are you feeling?" I asked. I know that it was a stupid question to ask her since I knew exactly what she felt. To sum it up in one word, she felt like crap. With out warning she burst out bailing. Slightly alarmed, I pulled her up into a sitting position onto my lap. Hugging my angel to my chest as she let it all out, staining my shirt with her seemingly endless salt water tears.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay. Shh." I repeated murmuring softly to her. Rocking Bella back and forth in my stone, cold arms for what seemed like hours, although I am sure it was only minutes, her cries turned into meek sighs of sorrow.

After awhile the clamor of yells upstairs lulled down enfolded to a muttered argument. The family was definitely angry at Edward. It also sounded as if Tanya was being yelled at also but not quite as fiercely. I looked down from my gaze on the staircase when Bella sighed. She started to feel uneasy. I guessed that she may not want to be here when they came down. I didn't want to be here either for that matter. The worthlessness I was feeling earlier spiked and I washed calm over her. I don't think she noticed. She exhaled and pulled out of the embrace of my arms and eyed my gaze. I looked at her and tried to convey my emotions through my eyes. I looked at her concerned, along with other minor emotions etched into my expression.

"Jasper? Do you think you could take me home?" She inquired, "I don't think I could do it alone." Bella added quietly as an after thought.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" I implored. Her nodding was the only response I got in return. Responding, indicating that I would indeed take her home. I sighed, turning my head towards the staircase. I wondered how I would fair being so close to Bella. Alice whispered quietly to me (even though everyone else could hear her), low enough so Bella couldn't hear it, that I would be fine. I didn't want to lose control with Bella and taking her in her car that was consumed in her delicious scent was a risk I was wary about. The rest of the family carried on, hearing us; I stood while holding Bella up by wrapping an arm around her petite waist. "Thanks," Bella murmured. "You're welcome Darlin'." I remarked, my Texas accent becoming more pronounced than normal. Holding out my hand for her keys to her truck, she dug her hand around in one of her jean pockets. Pulling them out and dropping them into my waiting hand. After helping her in, I ran into the driver's seat.

The ride home was full of me repeatedly sending calm waves, I stole anxious glances in her direction hoping that she didn't break down again, and Bella watching out of the passenger window as the scenery drifted past. Slowing, pulling into the empty drive I took a glance at Bella. Right now she looked so much more frail and fragile then ever. She looked like more of a vampire then me. She her look so broken broke my cold, dead heart in two. Rushing out to her door before she could even protest, which I am sure would do.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself alone? Do you need me to stay? Or do you want me to call someone for you?" My voice was slightly anxious. I was afraid she might want me to come up with her. I didn't want to take the chance of slipping with her around. I mean I thought the car ride over was hard. I didn't allow myself to breathe.

"I'll be fine." Her weak voice tried to assure me. Her voice betraying her by breaking half way through.

Raised an inquiring eyebrow at the angel in front of me, I silently asked her the same thing. I didn't believe Bella. She was a horrible actress. Sighing Bella reassured me, "I swear Ill be fine. I will call if I need anything."

"If you're sure. I guess I will check on you later." I sighed in defeat. I knew she was stubborn, might as well let it go. Out stretching one of my hands, I gave Bella her keys. Shaking stray pieces of my dirty blonde hair out of eyes, I walked forward towards her, then wavered briefly before I went and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. Feeling her pan lessen, if only slightly, made me smile. Looking down at her I could how bad she truly looked at this moment. Her chestnut brown hair hug limply around her face while her eyes were full of painful emotions. She looked the definition of being broken, heart broken. I smiled once more, sent her the strongest wave of calm I could muster and then took off running. I ran back to my home. Where I knew all hell was being broken.

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please?**_

_**Also, sorry if Jasper seems a little girly. But I can't write a guy's POV very well since I am a girl. **_

_**Do you think I should do Jasper's POV in another chapter or not?**_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but before anything in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story. **_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Perfectly Good Heart

**Chapter 3: A Perfectly Good Heart**

**(Bella's POV)**

Little did I know my nightmares were only just beginning…

**I was sitting in Edward's room snuggled up with my one true love, Edward. **

**Alice suddenly appeared at the door. "Hey do you want to come for a game of baseball with the family? It's going to be a big storm. Hours of fun!" she chirped.**

'_**Yeah! That sounds like so much fun'**_** I thought. Edward peered down at me with that crooked grin of his. I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**Sure we would love to." '**_**Wait,**__**did he just hear my thoughts? Maybe Alice had a vision that I was going to come anyway and Edward saw it too.**_**'**

"**Ok great. I am going to see if anyone else wants to come as well." Alice told us as she danced gracefully out of room. **

**Edward shook his head, smiling at Alice's retreating form. He then gazed down at me with pure adoration and love. I noticed his eyes held a hint of something else.**

**My smile widened. "So what do you think we should do while we wait?" I said with a mischievous grin. **

"**Hmm, that's a tough decision. So many things we could do," he said while looking at me in fake concentration. He took on a mischievous grin of his own, "I can think of a few things we can do."**

**I smiled and grabbed the back of his head with one of my hands while the other pulling him closer. I kissed him passionately, fluttering my eyes closed, and relishing in the moment. He kissed me back just as urgently. We rose together, never breaking our kiss, walking over to the bed. I pulled back and looked into his never ending eyes, breathing heavily. I found it was unnecessary for my need to breathe; whoever said that there wasn't an upside to the transformation was wrong. I sighed with contentment as he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me again. **

**We were interrupted by Alice opening the door followed by Rosalie. "Come on, you have an eternity to be with Edward. Let's go. We are going to get ready for the game." I looked up at Edward and thought, **_**Help! Help me! Please!**_

**He chuckled softly. "You better go love. There is nothing that can stop her when she wants something." I rolled my eyes; I knew his statement to be true. **

"**I guess its best not to argue" I sighed and stood from the bed. The sound of my bell like voice shocked me. **

"**Great, come on. Let's go Tanya." Alice told me as she grabbed me by the hand and danced out of the room, Rosalie following at our heels. **

**Rose turned to me and laughed, "She is right. Let's get ready so we can match our men." **

"**I bet Edward would love that." she said with a wink. Laughing myself now, I followed them to Alice's room were she kicked Jasper out and lead us inside. **

**We spent five minutes getting ready using vampire speed. We all had matching baseball jerseys on with the last name Cullen printed across the back. They were white with dark navy pinstripes. The pants were skin tight and white. They also had a single dark navy pinstripe along the side of each pant leg. **

"**Ok girls we are officially ready to go!" Alice exclaimed in excitement. She was practically vibrating with excitement. **

**On the way out I took a moment to look in the full length mirror Alice had on her wall. The first thing I noticed was long, strawberry blonde hair. Secondly was the figure of the one and only, Tanya Denali. My mind was reeling and I let out a blood curdling scream. **

I woke with a start, kicking the covers off of me. Making sure I wasn't still dreaming I checked over my body. I pinched my arm to double check; nope, awake and still me. I was covered in a cold sheen of sweat, the covers tangled at the end of my bed, and I could still hear screaming. It took me a moment to realize it was me and I grabbed one of my pillows to cover my face in an effort to muffle the sounds.

Charlie came bursting through my door, looking disheveled and tired with his gun in hand. "What's going on?" he asked before taking in my appearance. He then frowned. "Oh no, not again…," he muttered as he hovered in my doorway, clearly unsure of what to do next.

I looked up at him through red, puffy, bloodshot eyes and croaked out, "It's okay Ch-dad. I am fine, really. It was just a nightmare. There is nothing to worry about." I gave him my best watery smile to try and ease his concerns. He nodded and left without looking very convinced.

My sobs quieted down some and I looked over to my CD player which was still softly playing "Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift on repeat softly. I got up and wrapped my arms around my middle in an attempt to keep myself from falling apart. Changing the track number, I still kept it on repeat; I changed it to "A Perfectly Good Heart." The music started as I looked out my bedroom window. I sighed because I couldn't even see any stars. I grabbed a blanket from my bed and wrapped it around myself to keep warm. Opening the window, I looked out at the forest below listening to the lyrics of the song.

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**

**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you want to break a perfectly heart?**

I started to sing along then, quietly so as not to disturb Charlie again. I secretly hoped that even though he may not be here, Edw-_he _might be, listening with his sensitive vampire hearing.

**Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall**

**And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall**

**No matter what you say, I still can't believe**

**That you would walk away.**

**It don't make sense to me, but: **

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**

**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you want to break a perfectly heart?**

**It's not unbroken anymore**

**How do I get it back the way it was before?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**

**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you want to break a perfectly heart?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**

**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you want to break a perfectly heart?**

I raised my slightly, if even in a futile attempt, hoping he could hear and that it was making him feel even the slightest bit guilty or sad. Shivering I realized that even though the blanket was thick I was still cold thanks to the frigid cold outside air of Forks.

The hair rose on the back of my neck and I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. Looking at the forest, I saw a flash of white. My eyes searched once more but saw nothing, making me think I had only imagined it. _It's probably because I am so tired_ I reasoned with myself.

The feeling of being watched remained as I shut the window. Wrapping the blanket more securely around myself, I laid down in my bed once again. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep for fear of my nightmares returning. Instead, I sat up and readjusted my pillow, yawning in the process. I was tired but I couldn't go through another nightmare like that again.

Hell, I didn't even know if I could stomach seeing Ed-_him_ tomorrow at school. Practically all of our classes are together since he felt the need to match our schedules in order to spend more time with one another. Maybe he would transfer from my classes out of common courtesy or maybe he would move to Denali with the boyfriend-stealer-formulary-known-as-Tanya Denali. I hoped it was the latter because I would love that.

But, wait; my eyes widened and my heart beat sped up as my eyes started to water. _The rest of the family wouldn't leave, would they?_ My mind whirled, processing this new thought. I don't think I could make it through that; I was already shocked enough. _Why does everyone always have to leave me?_ I thought bitterly as I started to hyperventilate.

A wave of calm washed over me as I started to panic set in. I knew this feeling of calm all too well. _Jasper_. Jasper must have been the white blur I saw. I felt happy at this revelation. Lethargy ran through me, making me sleepy. I yawned, speaking as loud as I could while still whispering, "Thanks Jasper."

My eyelids began to droop and I fought to keep them open as a figure slipped in through the window. I smiled sleepily as I saw Jasper's face. He smiled back at me, looking pained. "Sleep, Bella. Go to sleep," his calm voice brought a smile to my lips. My last thoughts were of Jasper as I drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

_**Hey readers!!! This is the third epic chapter in **__**Fate Given You Signs. **__**I have decided to continue after the great reviews I got. Thanks people and thanks for sticking with me through my doubting.**_

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least 4 good reviews I will continue the story onto the 4 chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also, BIG THANKS goes out to all my faithful readers. An EVEN BIGGER THANKS goes out o my reviewers jamie garden, civicgurl, HallKids, and everyone else who reviewed. As well as anyone who has story alerted/subscribed, added this story to their favorite story list, alerted/subscribed me as a favorite author, or added me to their favorite authors list.**_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but before anything in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own the song **__**Perfectly Good Heart**__** by Taylor Swift. That is her magic; none of it is mine, unfortunately. Or any of the other songs I will be using later in my story.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story.**_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**MUCH LOVE DELILAH**_


	5. Chapter 5: Growls and Fist Fights

**Chapter 5: Growls and Fist Fights**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Looking in on what had stirred Bella up enough to make her angry and upset like that, I saw Tanya entangled in bed sheets, half naked. In the room with her was a shocked, Edward, covered only in a pair of boxers. He was seemingly still in shock from Bella's response to him. She never, ever, acted that way; let alone to Edward. Edward, who was supposed to be Bella's _mate_. I was beyond furious. Why would he do something like that? Why would he hurt my little Belly-boo? Tanya's smirking only fueled my anger.

Recovering from his initial shock, Edward looked up at me and the rest of the family apologetically. I growled and crouched down, ready to kill. Growl's erupted from everyone, even Rose, all except Carlisle. He, along with the help of Esme who was dry-sobbing, pulled me off the ground and held me back. I saw out of my peripheral vision that the remaining members of the Denali clan had done the same with Rosalie and Alice. The remaining members of the Denali clan were holding them back. I struggled the whole way, but refrained from hurting my parents. Their words escaped me as my attention set on the couple before me. Both my eyes glaring daggers at Edward and Tanya. What a whore and bitch! What a biznitch! _**(Get it Korryn? Sorry I had to add that in there!!!)**_

I was busying planning possible ways to kill Edward! But I was not stupid enough to let him hear those particular thoughts. My mind was shouting every name in the book towards him. The same with Tanya.

I watched with pleasure when Alice managed to escape the retraining hold on her arms to get over to Edward. She managed to punch him three times while I watched in astonishment. Who knew little Alice had it in her? '_GO ALICE! GO LITTLE PIXIE!!!'_I shouted out in my thoughts. I grew disappointed when Carmen and Irina restrained her again. _Awe well that sucks, I was hoping this would be a fight! It would be fun!_

But then my excitement spiked again when Alice escaped once more to beat the crap out of Edward! _Woo! Go Alice! Kick his ass!_ But my fun was diminished when Carmen and Irina went to retrieve Alice again. She gave him one last hard, cold, deadly glare before she spat in his face. She was forced out of the room, kicking all the way.

**(Alice's POV)**

I had having suspicious visions but when I voiced my concerns to Edward he said there was nothing going on. I should have known better. I should have stopped it. I could have stopped it! I was so mad at myself as well as Edward and Tanya. But right now my mind was concentrating on the scene before me.

I growled fiercely, shouting in my mind towards my brother. Edward was kneeling in shock on the floor while Tanya was still sitting on the bed. Everyone knew that she "loved" Edward but to do that to someone!

Carmen and Irina were holding me back and I was trying desperately to get out of their grasp. It was useless. I calmed down slightly and stopped my movements. They loosened their grip on me and I the opportunity.

My vision turned red and clouded over. I was aware of no one but Edward and the red hot anger I felt towards him. I bolted towards him, knocking him to the ground as I growled ferociously. _That bastard!_ Irina and Carmen darted forward to retrieve me in their steel like holds; luckily not before I got a few good punches on my scumbag of a brother.

Managing to break free once more before I was restrained again, I got right up to Edward's face and punched him hard in the gut leaving him winded. I gave him one last glare and yelled at him through my thoughts.

'_Edward, I am going to murder you!'_ I thought bitterly at him. I was putting up so much of a fight once they regained their hold on me that I ended up having to be carried out of the room, spitting in his face on the way out. My body was kicking and growling trough it all.

The hallway was fading from my view and a vision took over.. I saw Jasper ask me if he would ok being alone with Bella. Looking into both of their futures to see what would enfold I found nothing to worry about. A moment more and I pulled back to reality.

I whispered down to Jasper before he even had a chance to ask. "You will be fine Jasper," I told him quietly enough that Bella wouldn't hear me, encouraging him.

I heard them exit the house and then Bella's truck pulled out of the drive. Again I was suddenly sucked into a vision.

Another of Jasper and Bella. They where in Bella's room and both leaning in towards the other. I squealed, my happiness spiking. I saw their lips touch. Then I my eyesight was back to the looking at the walls of the hallway.

I had always seen Bella with Jasper since we had first decided to move here. However, once we reached here I saw Edward in Jasper's place. Ever since I started having those weird visions of Edward and Tanya I had began to see Bella with Jasper again. Of course, I had always kept those visions out of my thoughts because I couldn't let Edward know. Jasper and I had separated but only in secret. We had simply grown out of love. It was probably why I never saw a long future with him. I was supposed to find Jasper and bring him here so he could follow out his destiny with Bella. Part of me knew if I had seen, when I was first turned, that Jasper was not meant to be my mate, then I may not have tried to find him. We were only ever meant to be friends.

Truth be told, I never even felt jealous when my first vision of Jasper and Bella occurred. Of course I didn't know her at that point, but I knew that we would be great friends. The jealousy never came when I continued to have visions of them together, happy. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Jasper wasn't mine, fate had other plans.

I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell Rose. Maybe, this would be the push that she needed to become friends with Bella. Even though Jasper and Rosalie aren't really twins or siblings, they act like it. Rose always supported every decision Jasper made, good or bad. Jasper was the same way. Rosalie always wouldn't mind moving because of Jasper's slip-ups, encouraging him every step of the way. And even thought Rosalie might not seem like a very nice person, she has a strong bond with her family and would do anything for them. She really is a big softy underneath.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

Upon entering Edward's room I saw Tanya with a shit eating grin on her face while only covered by bed sheets. In the room with her was a shocked half naked Edward, only wearing his boxers. He was seemingly stunned in place. Bella never, ever acted that way; let alone to Edward. Edward, who was supposed to be Bella's soul-mate, I was immediately furious. _Why would he do something like that? Why would he hurt my little sister?_ Tanya was smirking; I wanted to beat it off her face. Recovering, Edward just looked up at me apologetically with a mix of few a few other emotions I couldn't care to identify.

Edward looked at me then with a look that seemed to question my sanity. He must have heard me.

_What?! Just because I act like I hate her doesn't mean I can't think of her as family. I only dislike the fact that she is willing to give up her humanity to become one of us. Otherwise, I love her like a sister. She is my sister and I will kill you for hurting her! Then I will reassemble you just so I can have the pleasure of ripping you apart again and again!_

I crouched, prepared for a fight. I was ready to put my plan into action. I am sure Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would help me kill him. Hell, maybe we could bring him to the Volturi to have Jane and Alec torture him. I am sure they would get a kick out of it. They just love to torture people; it is like the national pass time in the Volturi castle. I also can't forget about the whore, Tanya. I so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off her pretty little face of hers. Maybe I could even hit her so hard that her head would fly off. I know Emmett wouldn't mind. I am sure Alice wouldn't either!

I started to try to break the iron hold of Kate and Garret, but to no avail. Starring at Edward instead I glared at his form, my vision turning red. I stood back and watched as Alice started to beat down on Edward's face. _Finally! I wanted to do that so badly!_ I looked on with amusement when Alice managed to break free from Irina's and Carmen's grasp yet again and hit Edward in the gut. He made a loud _"Oaf"_ as he doubled over from the impact. I chuckled as she was pulled back but not before could throw him a deadly glare and spit on his once again shocked face.

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please?**_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but before anything in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICALLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. I closed the poll on my profile and Jasper was the winning character! He won by a landslide with total of 17 votes out of 29. **_

_****Jasper was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself . But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit. JasperxBella EmmettxRosalie AlicexEdward** **_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	6. AN

_**I got a review and would like to let you know that I am not diving straight into a BellaxJasper relationship because I would like to make it as real as possible. I don't want to rush it. **_

_**If you don't like that then that's fine. Flame away but don't read it then if you don't like it. No one is forcing you. There are plenty of other good stories out there. I am making as close to a story as possible and not just having them make out! I am only 13 so I have NO experience to do a story like that.**_

_**I will let you know that here will be a Jasper & Bella kissing scene in the next 2 chapters. **_

_**And if you don't like my long A/N's then just skip them. That's why I put it into bold and italic so you can skip over them if you chose to.**_

_**THX for the constructive criticism though!!!**_

_**MUCH LOVE **_

_**Delilah**_


	7. Chapter 6: Dazzling Country Boys

**Chapter 5: Dazzling Country Boys**

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up from my dream to see that dawn was just breaking. I was slightly confused. The dream had completely taken over my thoughts. I didn't remember much else. I didn't remember why I had dreamt about Jasper. But then it all flooded back to me. Tanya, Ed-_him_, Jasper and everything that had happened yesterday. I looked over to my window and my eyes drifted to the figure in my rocking chair. Heart pounding in my ears, I prayed to God that it wasn't Ed-_him_. But when I saw the shaggy blonde head of Jasper I was calmed. Only part of the calmness came from his power but he rest from just seeing him. I was elated to see him here. I knew my scent must be killing him. But as soon as his eyes met mine he smiled widely.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper started to get and walk to me. He sat on the edge on my bed facing me and wiped away my tears with his thumb. Its funny I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. I sat there for a moment and stared into his eyes as he wiped away the last of my tears, looking back at me as well.

I broke his intense gaze and crawled in his lap. I started bailing into his shirt. I felt Jasper tense when I came up to him but he relaxed and held me as I sobbed. I let it all out, all my ill will towards Tanya and Ed-_him_. All the while Jasper held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He didn't even try to calm me. Which I was grateful for. I needed to get this out, I couldn't keep it bottled up forever and opening up to Jasper seemed like he right thing to do. Maybe it was because that he could feel what I am feeling, I really don't know but at this moment I didn't care.

My crying ceased and I huddled into Jasper's cold embrace. Looking up at him I could see the love and compassion in his eyes. _Wait, what?! Love? Why was Jasper feeling love towards me? Maybe I miss read his emotions, yeah that must be it. _But somewhere in the back of my head I knew that it was a lie. I was lying to myself but I just pushed those thoughts back further.

I had calmed down enough that I no longer had rivers running gown my cheeks. I blushed then thinking about how pathetic I was.

"Bella do you feel any better?" Jasper asked me in a whisper trying not to set me off into a break down again. I looked up at his face, into his eyes. I was hypnotized by therm. They had an intensity in them that was never in Ed-_his_ eyes. They were showing that he had seen so much in his lifetime. I noticed Jasper was awaiting my answer. I broke his stare and looked down at my hands.

"I really don't Jasper. I don't know how I will survive this. I mean I was devastated to find….to find…" I couldn't continue, I was too chocked up. Jasper sensed this and didn't push me any further.

I felt his cold lips kiss the top of my head. He pulled away barley and whispered against my hair. "Don't worry Bella. It'll be okay. I will be here with you all the way. Don't fret about it. Trust me." I nodded, although I didn't really trust his words. I was a tiny bit comforted by the fact that Jasper would be here with my every step of the way.

Jasperput his hand underneath my chin and forced me to look at him. "You don't believe me do you." It wasn't spoken as a question, it was a statement. Jasper leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry." He muttered against my forehead, sending a wave of calm and serenity my way.

Jasper leaned back and looked into my eyes. His eyes flitting towards my lips. My breathing hitched. "Do you mind if I try something?" He asked his cool minty breathe fanning my face. My eyes glazed over and my thoughts left me. All coherent thoughts left. I was dazzled. His eyes searching mine. He must of saw what he needed to proceed in them. Next thing I know his lips are on mine. I molded my lips to his and we moved in perfect synchronization, almost as if we did this all the time.

Kissing Jasper was amazing, even it was just a soft gentle kiss. I was getting light headed, but I wasn't going to pull away any time soon. He pulled back with a happy look on his face but then it sunk in.

He got off of the bed and started apologizing profusely. "Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean too. I don't want to take advantage of you…" He kept talking but I wasn't listening. I was focused on the feeling of pure bliss I had just experienced.

I looked up at him and he was steadily taking steps back to the open window as he spoke. I was determined to kiss him again. I wanted to feel bliss again. I mean I knew I had always liked Jasper and sure I thought that I have some feelings for him but before I wasn't concentrated on diving more into those feelings. I was too focused on Edward. _Maybe this is what the dream had meant. Maybe I was destined to be with Jasper. Nah, I am just reading too much into it._ _I just wanted to kiss him again, right? I just wanted to kiss him, anyone who reminded me of Edward, his cool touch, his cool, soft, marble lips..._I stopped my inner agruement with myself and noticed somehting that had completely escaped me. I could think Edward's name.

Wow, I had just noticed that I had thought Edward's name and didn't feel as bad. I think it was because I had let all my feelings out. I didnt love him as much anymore. Sure, I wasn't completely over him but I was getting better. I had to thank Jasper for that.

Jasperpulled me out of my thoughts by say the words I didn't want to here. He was leaving, he thought that I didn't want him. Jasper had one foot out of the window and was turning to leave. I mustered up all of the self confidence I had and walked to him. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and smashed my lips to his.

At first his only response was to stand there in shock but after a few seconds he got more into it. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist to pull my body closer, if that was possible. Jasper put his other hands on my cheek pulling it closer to his. His hair was tangled around my fingers. His cold tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I readily gave it to him. Are tongues battled for dominance, he won. The kiss grew more passionate and intense. I was running out of oxygen.

He pulled away to allow me to breathe, must to my disappointment, only to continue to place kisses all along my neck and making his way across my collar bone. I moaned, as he sucked on my pulse point. For a moment I felt shock and awe at how well he was doing with his control. He made his way back up to my lips while placing kisses on every inch of skin he passed on the way there. jasper kissed my lips with hunger, or better known as lust. I moaned into the kiss making him smile against my lips. But he pulled away only to place his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily, well I was panting. What can I say though it was intense. Jasper had crossed so many of the lines that Edward had established.

"Wow" I breathed out. My lips were still tingling from where he had kissed them. Along with my skin where Jasper had planted kisses across it. He chuckled and placed his lips against mine once more in a soft, compassionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. I was once again caught in his intense gaze. I was dazzled . I couldn't think straight.

"You can say that again Darlin'" He told me never once breaking his gaze away from my eyes. I swooned. I loved his country accent. It makes sound like the Texas boy he really is. Looking at him I noticed that his usually slightly messy hair was in disarray. I was sure I didn't look much better.

But my humanity had to make its reappearance. My stomach growled. Jasper laughed breaking our starring at each other. On cue, my face heated up. I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"Well time to feed the human." Jasper said still chuckling. I glared flirtatiously at him. "Hardy, hardy har. Excuse me for not being an "all powerful" vampire that doesn't have to eat." I told him still glaring. Apparently, that did nothing except make Jasper laugh even more. I smiled in spite of myself. Jasper took advantage and threw me over his shoulder, gently of course.

"Hey, Jasper stop! Put me down!" I shouted to him while pounding his back playfully. I knew it would do nothing to him. I would probably have bruises on my hands but I didn't care.

Suddenly, Jasper pocket started to vibrate. Alice. I stopped pounding his back, my arms hanging limp. Jasper pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. I couldn't see exactly who it was because of my position over Jasper shoulder. He sighed and threw it onto the couch in the living room as we passed it. Jasper set my down in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

I looked up at him. I felt horrible. I mean what kind of best friend makes out with their **husband**! I was sure could fell all of my emotions. I felt extremely disgusted with myself. Sure I may like Jasper but he was Alice's. I couldn't just do that to her.

I felt every negative feeling in the book but not regret. I can't regret kissing Jasper and I never will. I won't regret something that I had enjoyed. I had loved the feeling really. His lips on mine, the taste of his minty breath, my fingers wounded in his golden waves, his arms wrapped around my waist, everything. I just couldn't get enough. I continued to replay the scene in my mind.

I looked at Jasper to see that he had taken one of the chairs and moved it so it was directly across from mine. He was leaning forward his elbows on his knees while his hands were holding mine. Jasper was stroking them in a loving manner.

Sighing, I asked the questions that were eating me alive inside, "Jasper what are we going to do? What about Alice?" I leaned down and brushed the stray hairs away from his entrancing eyes. He looked up at me. I was on the verge of crying, I might lose my best friend. The only best friend I had ever had.

"Don't worry Darlin'." He started….

_**Ohh, cliffy. I know, you probably hate me right now but I thought it would be good to end it there. **_

**_I had them kiss in this chapter because it was either this one or the next one. Also, people were asking me when they were going to kiss._**

**_Also, I know I said I wouldn't rush it, but the reason Bella kissed Jasper back the first time was because she was caught up in the moment, she wasn't thinking of the consequences. The same reason goes for the time she went back and kissed Jasper. She wanted something familiarr and comforting and safe, Jasper is. Basically, Bella wanted to feel loved. Jasper made her feel that way. _****_Do you think I should have Alice let them be? Should Edward let them be? Should I make them jealous? You decide. Vote on my profile or put what you think I should do in a review. (Another reason was because I was itching to get to the drama. What can I say, I am an impatient person. :D)_**

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please?**_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but before anything in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICALLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. I closed the poll on my profile and Jasper was the winning character! He won by a landslide with total of 17 votes out of 29. **_

_****Jasper was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself .But all that **__**changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit. Pairings inside.****_

**_The kissing scene idea doesnt belong to me. It belongs to one of my awesome reviewers, irrevocably ives. Thanks for the idea!_**

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	8. Chapter 7: Tough Times

_**Ok, this chapter is finally out (but its short) and this time I'm not even going to give any excuses. But I know I was really reaching out there for ideas for this chapter so I need some ideas! If you have any please let me know! Otherwise who knows how long it will be before a new chapter is posted! **_

**Chapter 7: Tough Times**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Don't worry Darlin'," he started to say before he trailed off, taking a brief moment to think. His lips opened up to talk but the only sound that come out was, "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

My eyelids flew open as I shot up in bed, my mouth slightly open. My hand moved automatically to the "OFF" button on my clock. I brought my hand to my forehead groaning; _'Grrr, of course, the one time I was having a great dream my stupid alarm clock has to wake me up.' _

'_Wait, great dream? But…but…I was dreaming about Jasper! About kissing him! What the heck?! Since when did I start dreaming about taken guys; guys taken by my best friend!' _

I shook my head vigorously to get those thoughts out of my head, trying to erase my memory of having thinking about it. But as I did so my eyes were hit with sunlight shinning from my window.

I smiled as the sunshine hit my face but it soon turned into a grimace, realization seeping through me. I would have no one with me today, no one to keep me from breaking down at any given time during the day at all.

My eyes filled to the brim with tears as I rolled out of my bed, yesterdays events flooding back to me as I grabbed a random pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt from my dresser drawers. Stumbling to the bathroom, my mind worked on autopilot as I got ready for the day.

* * *

The drive to school was difficult for me as my mind kept bringing up the thoughts I tried so hard to push out of my head, thoughts about _him_. In a way, I already knew it would happen, just not this soon. I always had known that _he_would find someone that was better that I was but I had hoped against hope that that day wasn't going to come, but it was all in vain. Knowing the inevitable didn't help the pain. It didn't lessen the huge, gaping hole in my chest that ached constantly.

Getting out if the cab of my truck, I saw the empty parking spot that I knew oh so well. Swallowing back the lump that was forming in my throat, the thing that came to my head was the single thought that,_ 'Today was going to be hard.'_

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review! *DAZZLES* Please?**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	9. Chapter 8: Eyes of Black Abyss

_**Ok peeps, so sorry it took me so long to update but my internet was down making it impossible to update! Again, so sorry!!! Also, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but oh well. Let me know if it completely sucks or not!**_

**Chapter 8: Eyes of Black Abyss**

**(Bella's POV)  
**

_Getting out if the cab of my truck, I instinctively glanced across the parking lot. The pain that shot through me was nearly crippling as I saw the empty parking spot that that I knew oh so well. Swallowing back the lump that was forming in my throat, I held myself together. Only one thought coming to the forefront of my mind, _'Today was going to be hard.'

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the hood of my brown, oversized coat up over my head to try to not be noticed by anyone as I made my way to first period. But luck was never in my favor, so my hopes of not being noticed were quickly demolished.

Mike soon spotted me and advanced towards me, a huge smile growing quickly on his face, "Hey Arizona!"

Sighing, I dropped my hood back, groaning on the inside. Mike jogged over to me and started to walk in step with my slow pace. He smiled even more than before, slinging an arm over my shoulder. He tried to do it in a casual, friendly way, but I shrugged my way out of it. "So, a bunch of us were thinking about heading down to the beaches tonight, you in?"

I bit my lip, trying to think up a good excuse. Hopefully he didn't notice that I was lying, I had always been told that I was a horrible liar. "Actually I have plans Mike, maybe some other time." Once I had said the words I immediately regretted saying them. I had just given Mike an opportunity to ask me out again.

And so began my horrible day.

* * *

My eyes were cast downwards to the forest floor littered with thick tree branches and roots that could be hazardous to me.

Recalling my memories, I tried to find the meadow that was so very precious to me. Even though it may have lost its place in my heart due to _him_, I felt like that was the only way I might get some form of closure.

I knew for a fact that I would never be able to face Ed-_him_ anytime soon so that was my best shot. In a way, it seemed to me that if I could say goodbye, that maybe it would lessen the pain. Tripping over a root, I shook away my thoughts, looking up ahead where the familiar circular outer rim of the meadow could be seen.

Hope bubbled up happily inside me, thinking that I had finally found the perfect hideaway from the rest of the world. I desperately wanted to be alone; I needed solitude even if just for a little while. I doubted if I could take being around Jessica who had been giving me the third degree all day.

Apparently she felt the need to take the opportunity, seeing as the Cullen's weren't in today, to try to weasel out of me anything involving them or more importantly _him_. Jessica inquired about seemingly innocent questions at every possible moment she could.

Ignoring her was the option I stuck with, but as the day wore on I couldn't take it anymore. Because ignoring her didn't help block out the pain that cut deeper and deeper every time she asked about _him_; and it definitely didn't numb my mind from mentally answering her question. When the next convenient moment presented itself I took the chance and left. She would not get any "juicy gossip" about the Cullen's out of me that day.

Near the opposite edge of the meadow was a pale, tall figure whose head whipped around to face me. I smiled, making eye contact with whoever was at the end of the meadow believing it to be one of the Cullen's. That was until I realized that the eyes I had connected with were not warm and inviting pools of melted gold, but a hungry and cold black abyss.

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review! **_

_***DAZZLES* Please?**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Animal Within

_**Ok my peeps; here is the long awaited chapter 9! I bet some of you will be shocked with who the mystery vampire is! **_

**Chapter 9: The Animal Within**

**(Bella's POV)  
**

_Near the opposite edge of the meadow was a pale, tall figure whose head whipped around to face me. I smiled, making eye contact with whoever was at the end of the meadow believing it to be one of the Cullen's. That was until I realized that the eyes I had connected with were not warm and inviting pools of melted gold, but a hungry and cold black abyss._

**(Third Person POV)**

Bella uneasily gazed across the depressing landscape, her brown orbs intently observing the figure. Her breaths were swallow and uneven, tears pooling in her eyes. Occasionally she would stop breathing all together, the tension in the air growing thicker every second.

The vampire listened with pleasure to the beats of her heart frantically pumping the crimson red liquid gold through her veins. Adrenaline was mixed in which only made the girl smell all the more appetizing. The monster inside him remembered back to the last time he had been given the pleasure of treating himself to fresh blood.

Even though vampires were granted the gift of perfect memory, it still seemed so fuzzy to him. It had been too long the monster in him declared. He recalled how much he enjoyed it more when there was fear coursing freshly through their body, which was when they put up more of a struggle.

But he was put off by the state the girl was in. She was frail, skinny – dead looking. Then again, he reasoned with himself, who was he to complain. God granted his deepest, twisted, sickest wish of putting a fresh, young meal right in front of him. All his for the taking, no one standing his way. No one was trying to reason with him to see this innocent looking human as a person who had feelings, family, and a life to live.

Time dragged on between the two, one preparing for the worst, saying her final silent goodbyes, while the other was having an internal struggle within him, fighting to cage his animalistic instincts. It almost as if this was all a movie going in slow mode.

Just as the monster won control and the man bent down into a crouch, preparing to pounce on his prey, a blurred figure shot out from the forest successfully knocking over the other. Bella watched as the two vampires darted quickly, her eyes only catching blurs, fighting against each other. Animalistic growls and hisses filled the air, before the two vampires stopped.

This time closer to Bella, in the range of her limited human sight. She could now see who they were. Alice stood protectively in front of her, a few yards away. The calm, soothing tones of Alice's voice filled the air, carrying across the large expanse of land. Her tone was the exact opposite of her body. It was tense, muscles poised to spring at any given moment.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath once she got a good glimpse of the vampire across the meadow. Jasper, he was the one with the cold, dead, hungry, black eyes. He was the one who nearly ended her life. Jasper was the one who had almost killed her.

Bella couldn't wrap her mind around the thought. She had always known that Jasper had struggled the most with their vegetarian life style, but she had never thought that he would try to drain her of life. She had always expected someone to be there, someone to protect her if anything like this ever occurred. Of course, she was even more surprised that Jasper was the one when he had seemed just fine with her scent days ago.

Meanwhile, as Bella's mind was somewhat distracted, Alice was trying to calm Jasper down. She was trying to make him see that this was Bella in front of him, that he didn't really want to hurt her.

"Jazz, look at her." As she demanded this in a light tone, Jasper's onyx eyes flittered over to Bella's form. "That's Bella, you don't want to hurt her do you Jazz?"

Minutes passed as Alice continued to talk Japer back before he gained the smallest amount of ground against his internal demon. Soon, he got a look of guilt and disappointment of his face, but he was still struggling. He finally managed to grit out between clenched teeth for Alice to get Bella away from here. And she did so with out a moment's hesitation.

_**Ok, be honest. Who saw that coming? I guess I'm not really that good with surprises! Oh well, review!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


End file.
